Forget It!
by syncro-miso
Summary: After several years of fruitless search, Naruto finally manages to find Sasuke again. Following their long-awaited battle, Naruto wakes up in the hospital. His friends come to visit him and they notice a flagrant change...


* * *

**Forget It!**

_**Chapter 1: Finding**_

_"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!" he ran after him, like canon ball just fired out. "TEME! YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME, NOT THIS TIME, NOT EVER AGAIN!"_

_One might have thought he was crying while screaming that, but his face was as resolute as ever._

_"YOU __ARE __COMING __**BACK**__. WITH __**ME**__!__" he shouted, while forming handseals to launch the first blow._

~*~

A blond haired ninja, his pajamas in a mess and his hair in an even worse state, was laying in a hospital in Konoha, in the Fire Country. Multiple bandages were on his whole body, while he usually didn't need any because of the Kyūbi that was sealed in him. He always healed fast, but this time, there were too many injuries to let him recover by himself. Surely, the next few weeks of Naruto Uzumaki were going to be spend in a bed, but it was all well worth it, since he finally brought _him_ back...

When Naruto first opened his eyes, after more than one week of unconsciousness, his vision was blurry. Something – or rather probably someone – was sitting near him, reading what was apparently a book. The room he was in was well lit, spacious and had a very clean smell. Around his bed were many flowers, various fruits and several ramen cups were pilled at his feet. Red banners were swung across the ceiling, with 'Get better sooner, dattebayo' wrote in bold letters. From his single visible eye, the man was observing him.

"You are finally awake?" he asked – though hidden by his dark mask – smiling. Naruto managed to let out a rasp sound, something that could mean anything – or nothing.

From a swift movement, the suspicious little orange book Kakashi was holding seconds ago disappeared in one of the many pockets of his tactical jacket he wore everywhere. "It's still very early, that's why I'm the only one here, but they'll all be there soon." Kakashi got up and walked toward to the huge window, looking out over the famous carved faces of the previous Hokages.

His back facing Naruto, he spoke in a quite monotonous voice. "I'm actually trying to avoid Tsunade."

After a very long pause, the famous copy-cat jōnin let out a sight. "She is pressuring me to pose my candidature as the next Hokage," he chuckled in a low voice, almost amused by what he just said, if it wasn't of the seriousness of the situation. "I'm not... _suited_ for this, not at all," he slowly shook his head. "Now that you are awake, _you_ could propose your name," he suggested, knowing that Naruto's ultimate ambition was to become Hokage.

If at this moment Kakashi looked at Naruto, he would have seen his former pupil wasn't even listening to him anymore.

The door then opened, and two person entered the room.

"Any change, Kakashi-sens-," the pink-haired one spoke. She then put her hand to her mouth and something looking like tears appeared in her eyes. "Naruto... Naruto! You're awake!" she shrieked, running toward the bed. Behind her was standing a tall, dark-haired person, walking on crutches. The famous Uchiha clan's fan was embroidered on his shirt.

"Naruto! You almost got us worried there!" Sakura spoke frantically, rearranging his bed sheets. "Ne, even _Sasuke-kun_, who had to be on a wheelchair the first days, came here to visit you everyday," she added. "Oi, what's up with this look Naruto?" She had just noticed the strange glare of the blond haired boy.

"Dobe, you are angry that's finally _me_ that brought you back in the end? Since you couldn't stand on your feet anymore?" Sasuke smirked, clenching to his crunches. "Usuratonkachi, did my Chidori attacks made you even dumber?" he said, visibly uncomfortable under Naruto's blank stare. The unusually lifeless welcome of his best friend had also destabilized him.

"Naruto? Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked, stepping aside from the bed sheets now neatly folded. "We were all so worried about you, believe me." She tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he backed off. "Hinata-chan couldn't stop crying, even though we had told her everything was going to be all right," she added, trying to start a conversation.

Seeing no reaction, she looked a Kakashi, who shrugged. "Sensei, maybe we should go get Tsunade-sama," Sakura proposed, venturing toward the door.

"Who..." Naruto cleared his throat. "Who are you? You guys keep mentioning names, Tsunade, Sasuke, Hinata..." he looked alternately at each of them, eyes narrowing. "I don't know them, I don't know where I am, who they are, who you are, why I am here!" he was starting to panic, surrounded by strangers in a unknown place. "Let me out of here!"

Kakashi looked stunned. "Shimatta! This isn't good." Naruto was trying to get off his bed despite his injuries that obviously made him cringe. "Sakura, quick, go get Tsunade!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror when she understood. "No... way..." she murmured. "Could this be... amnesia?"

* * *

_Of course, as always, NARUTO© BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!_

_This was written by Miso and plotted by Syncro, who also beta-read! (And I just can't tell you how fierce of a beta-reader she is...) REVIEWS PLEASE!_


End file.
